


Warmth

by alpha_raeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Kissing, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Steo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_raeken/pseuds/alpha_raeken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles shuddered and crossed his arms tightly trying to stop the violent shivers from taking over. He had not prepared for the unexpected freezing rain or the subsequent temperature drop. “Fuck.” He hissed to himself shivering more violently and hating the way his teeth started to chatter.</p><p>There was absolutely no way the werewolf sitting only a few feet away couldn’t hear him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Stiles shuddered and crossed his arms tightly trying to stop the violent shivers from taking over. He had not prepared for the unexpected freezing rain or the subsequent temperature drop. “ _Fuck_.” He hissed to himself shivering more violently and hating the way his teeth started to chatter.

There was absolutely no way the werewolf sitting only a few feet away couldn’t hear him.

Hell Theo was probably silently laughing his ass off at the pathetic human shivering to death while he was nice and warm with his stupid unnatural werewolf body heat.

Stiles was not resentful.

Not at all.

He dug his fingers in to his sides and tried to will himself warmer. It didn’t work. The chattering of his teeth only increased as the wind whipped through the trees and the cold breeze brushed across him without mercy.

A few minutes passed as they waited until Stiles heard a soft sigh and the crunch of leaves and twigs as Theo moved.

“You’re being ridiculous.” Stiles could practically feel the heat radiating off of Theo as he crouched down next to him. “Come here.” The hand that unexpectedly tugged on his wrist had him flailing and falling right into Theo with a soft _oomph_.

“Theo! Whaa—at  th th the Hell?” he tried to hiss but he was still shivering far too violently for the annoyance to have registered properly.

“Take this off.”

Stiles batted at his hands but Theo easily started to tug off his wet hoodie to toss it over a nearby branch. He cursed at the sudden exposure and started to jerk back but Theo hauled him close.

He found himself being guided against Theo and the warmth coming from Theo had him whimpering despite his attempts at controlling himself. “You’re going to freeze to death, Stiles.” There was exasperation in the tone that had him mentally bristling even as he pressed closer trying to leech the warmth from Theo.

“How…are yyyou sooo war—rm?” Stiles tucked his arms behind Theo and almost whimpered when Theo’s arms wrapped around him enclosing him further in Theo’s body heat. Warm hands rubbed against his back, “And dry?”

“I paid attention to the weather and wore layers.” He could hear the amusement in Theo’s voice but the heat slowly warming him up made it hard to truly resent Theo at the level he typically reserved for him. “I also took off the wet layer so it wouldn’t soak through to the others.”

Stiles closed his eyes and focused on relaxing into Theo. “Inna hurry.” He mumbled grateful that their position prevented Theo from seeing the embarrassed flush to his face.  His mind flashed back to hearing the weather man mentioning rain tonight.

“Hmmm.” Theo didn’t say anything else for a while and Stiles was honestly grateful for his silence for once even if he could practically feel how unimpressed Theo was with his lack of preparation.

He couldn’t say he was very impressed with himself either.

Slowly his shivering calmed, his teeth stopped knocking together and his body started to warm up. Theo felt like a warm, soft heater and Stiles hated how he tried to press closer. He hated it even more that Theo had adjusted their position so Stiles could press in.

It was humiliating that he had to rely on someone he didn’t want to trust; someone that he couldn’t allow himself to trust. Scott trusted too many people far too easily and Stiles couldn’t afford to be wrong. They couldn’t afford to be wrong again.

There was the potential that Theo could be another Peter Hale.

“Is it working?” Theo’s voice was right by his ear and Stiles jolted at the unexpected sound. “Are you getting warmer?”

He pulled in an uneven breath, fingers clenching in the fabric of Theo’s clothing. “Yeah.” It came out reluctantly, “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” The pleasure in Theo’s voice was unmistakable, “I was getting worried you were going to freeze to death on me.”

Stiles would have broken their cover long before that if he had gotten much colder. If he could have walked away without falling over that is.

He started to pull away, not completely warm and still missing the warmth of long sleeves when Theo’s grip tightened. “We’re supposed to be watching.” He reminded Theo with a slightly steadier voice, thankfully.

“I can keep watch. You’re still cold I can feel it.”

Any lie he would have normally offered up would have been heard and Stiles didn’t feel like arguing. They had been waiting for _hours_ and giving himself a break from being hyper-alert wasn’t bad.

He relaxed back down and shifted so their position was less awkward on his knees but now awkward in a completely different way as Theo had shifted him so he was practically on Theo’s lap. Stiles jerked in surprise and tried to scramble off but Theo kept him in place and didn’t comment.

It took even longer for Stiles to relax once again, “Is anyone even going to show?” he muttered. Theo huffed out a low laugh and the vibration shook Stiles.

“We’ll give it two more hours. If no one shows we’ll leave.”

Stiles wanted to strangle Scott for giving them this shift. It was nearing three in the morning, the ground was soaked under them, he hadn’t been sleeping well for weeks and now he could feel how Theo’s warmth was causing his eyes to droop as exhaustion weighed him down.

He didn’t think he could make two more hours without passing out on Theo and possibly drooling on his shirt. Stiles could only imagine the reaction that would get.

His mind wandered to the Dread Doctors, to the chimeras and his suspicions of Theo. The werewolf he was currently leaning against was so different from the boy he had known in fourth grade.

That Theo had been bright, cheerful and wicked in a way this one either didn’t possess or was hiding. He constantly felt like he was missing something, that Theo was hiding something behind the smiles and the helpful looks.

Stiles’s breathing evened out and he struggled to keep his eyes open but the soft sound of Theo’s own breathing wasn’t helping. He felt warm, calm and safe. The realization had him jolting and jerking back.

“Stiles?” Theo’s voice was confused as Stiles ended up on his ass staring at him. “What’s wrong? Did you see something?”

No.

No no no no _no_.

He was _not_ doing this again. Theo was bad. Theo was _hiding something_ and he had seen Theo’s claws tear into someone’s throat. Stiles had watched Theo kill one of the chimeras.

 _But didn’t you kill one too?_ A very unhelpful voice in his head chimed. _Donavan_ _is dead because he went after you._

“Stiles?” Theo’s hands gripped his shoulders and Stiles realized he was having a panic attack out in the woods with only Theo around. His vision started to blacken at the edges and he couldn’t drag in the air he needed.

His lungs burned and everything seemed to narrow down on him.

“Stiles breathe!”

Theo hauled him close and pressed his hand to his chest. Stiles could feel the steady rise and fall of Theo’s chest as he breathed and struggled to match it. The hands gripping him helped to ground him and he forced himself to focus on Theo’s breathing.

“That’s it. Match my breathing. Come on, Stiles. It’s ok. You’re ok.” Theo’s tone was steady, even and calm. Stiles locked eyes with him and almost jolted at the way gold eyes flashed in the darkness where Theo was staring at him. “There we go. Good. That’s good.”

Stiles took in a deep breath, let it carefully out and repeated until his breathing was back under his own control. “Fuck.” He shook his head as his hand fell away from Theo’s chest, “I hate those.”

“Are you ok? Did you see something?”

“No. I just…” he swallowed and tightened his jaw, “It was nothing.”

“Panic attacks are not nothing.” But Theo didn’t press. “Come on. Nothing is happening tonight.”

Stiles winced knowing they still had at least an hour and a half left out there from Theo’s initial suggestion of two hours. He slowly got his feet under him and when he stumbled Theo’s hand curled around his arm to keep him upright.

Wordlessly he grabbed his hoodie while Theo grabbed his jacket and they started the long trek through the woods back to Theo’s truck. “Are you ever going to trust me?” Theo finally broke the silence when his truck came into view.

He wanted to tell Theo that was the problem, he _did_ trust him and he shouldn’t. Every single thing about Theo was screaming at him not to trust him. Everything and despite that Stiles had unexpectedly, unintentionally come to trust him.

Stiles trusted Theo to watch out for him, trusted him to protect him and have his back. He trusted Theo to answer his messages and to listen to him.

Things Scott, his best friend, wasn’t managing to do lately.

He clenched his hands and stood by the passenger side of the truck waiting for Theo to hit the button to unlock the doors but Theo didn’t. Instead Stiles found himself pressed up against the truck with Theo leaning right into his space.

It wasn’t light enough for him to read the look in Theo’s eyes, “Are you?” Theo asked again as Stiles swallowed. He wanted to say _no_ and mean it. He needed to be able to say _no_ and mean it.

Stiles got as far as parting his lips to reply when suddenly Theo was right there in his space. Warm, soft lips pressed against his and Stiles gasped in surprise. Theo’s fingers dug into him even as he pressed completely up against Stiles and his lips moved carefully.

He stared at Theo’s closed eyes and found his own slowly closing as he started to respond. It was wrong. This was wrong. Things with Malia were rocky, they were on a _break_ , but that didn’t mean he hadn’t hoped it would work out and now he was kissing Theo back.

Theo pulled away for a few seconds as Stiles took several breathes to ease the lightheaded feeling he’d gotten from lack of oxygen before Theo was kissing him again. The difference being there was more force behind it, something hungry and possessive, which had Stiles reeling.

Fingers knotted in his hair and his head was tilted back as Theo’s lips moved down to his neck. Stiles’s breathing shuddered at the nip of teeth right over his pulse and he knew Theo could feel how it was pounding, Hell Theo could hear it pounding.

There was a rumble of satisfaction as Theo sucked on his skin and tightened his grip. Stiles idly remembered conversations about how possessive werewolves were and he knew offering his neck like this was some kind of submission.

It was little wonder that Theo was practically radiating satisfaction at their position but Stiles was finding it very hard to care. He actually enjoyed being manhandled and it wasn’t something he was going to admit out loud. It was bad enough Malia had figured it out so quickly into their relationship.

He couldn’t imagine how smug Theo would be if, _when_ , he figured it out. “Stiles.” Theo breathed his name out and warm breath ghosted along his damp skin.

“Is this you trying to get me to trust you?” he was proud his voice was relatively steady even if it was a little rough. Stiles shifted on his feet and bit back a moan at the press of his hardening cock against his pants.

Well there was no way Theo didn’t know how much he had enjoyed that.

“No.” Theo pulled away to look at him, “I don’t expect a kiss to sway you.” His lips quirked with amusement, “I just couldn’t resist anymore.”

Stiles blinked at the words and tried to wrap his mind around them. Theo had been resisting kissing him? How did he keep missing signs of people being interested in him? “Resist?” his brain was _not_ working tonight.

He was half tempted to blame the entire thing on lack of sleep and anxiety twisting him up inside over everything going on. Theo’s lips quirked and the sound of the truck unlocking had him blinking in surprise. “Get in, Stiles. We can talk about this when you’re not freezing.”

But that wasn’t good enough. Stiles reached out and grabbed onto Theo as he was turning to go around the truck. “No.” his mouth set in a firm line. “We are talking about this now. What was that?”

“A kiss.” The amusement never left Theo’s features and Stiles released a growl of frustration that only increased the emotion.

“You can’t just go around kissing people like that.” Stiles didn’t release his grip, “There was a reason or are you just messing with me?”

Some of the amusement faded from Theo’s features and his eyes briefly flashed, “Is it so hard to believe that I wanted to kiss you? That it wasn’t some game? That one of the reasons I want you to trust me is because I’m interested in you?”

Everything seemed like a game lately and Stiles was struggling to figure out what game Theo was playing with them, with him. “Yes. No.” he scowled, “This is insane.”

“No it really isn’t.” Theo stepped right up into him. Stiles didn’t back down and met Theo’s gaze, “If you were supernatural you would know I’m not lying.”

Stiles briefly reflected on the enhanced senses he’d gained when the Nogitsune had possessed him. They had been handy, helpful even but they were gone along with any supernatural he might have possessed.

“Well I’m not. I’m human and that means I have to rely on common sense, observation and luck to survive. We can’t all be werewolves and kitsune and whatever the Hell Parrish is!”

Theo shook his head at him, “You’re tired and cold. Just get in the truck so we can at least get you warm again if you really feel the need to argue.”

The only reason Stiles followed Theo’s instruction was because he _was_ tired and cold. It was the only reason he told himself as he tugged the door open and hauled himself inside. Theo immediately turned the truck on and cranked the heat up.

Warmth started to fill the truck and Stiles couldn’t hold back the sigh of relief. He rubbed at his bare arms and slowly relaxed back into the seat as Theo started to drive. “You’re up to something.” Stiles started as he stared out the window and ignored the feeling of Theo glancing over at him.

He was more than happy to deflect things away from the revelation he’d had in the woods. Trusting Theo couldn’t be good for his health.

“What am I up to then?” Theo challenged softly as he turned onto the main road. “What have I done to make you suspicious of me?”

He had a list a mile long and that horrible, nagging voice telling him almost constantly that something was off with Theo. “You’re different.” Was what came out and he mentally cringed at the words.

Lack of sleep was clearly not conducive for his brain-to-mouth filter. “I’m different.” Theo sounded incredulous. “That’s what this is about? That I’m different?”

“You’re not the Theo I remember. There’s something off and I know you’re not telling us everything. There is no way you’re telling us everything.” Stiles scowled, “It’s what you’re not telling us that I worry about.”

“It’s a little impossible to cover every single thing from when I left in fourth grade to when I came back.” Theo slowed down for the red light and Stiles could feel his eyes on him once more. “People change, Stiles. I grew up. You’re different but you don’t see me being suspicious of you, do you?”

Stiles swallowed and glanced away as the light turned green. He was very different from that mischievous, carefree kid in fourth grade. There had been pain and death and so much violence. He had been threatened, attacked, kidnapped, beaten, possessed and forced to watch those he cared about suffer.

He lived in a glasshouse did he really have a right to throw stones at this point?

“No.” Stiles sighed and slumped. Part of him was so tired to fighting, of being suspicious and constantly on edge.

Theo finally turned down his road and Stiles fiddled with his seatbelt. “Can you give me a chance? I don’t know what more I need to do. I’m trying to show you I just want to be part of the pack.”

“Yeah…yeah I can.” Stiles missed the look of triumph on Theo’s face and it was gone when he looked up and over. The truck pulled into the driveway and parked. He unhooked his seatbelt and turned to thank Theo for the lift only to have a hand curl around the back of his neck to draw him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to try my hand at writing a Steo fic. Thought a little one-shot would be a good idea.


End file.
